2012-07-19 PITA
Darkness. It's always dark in Crime Alley. Especially, then there's a meeting between two different groups of people that are attempting to make a sale and a purchase. It seems that neither of the groups in this particular section of the city trust each other, as their cars are blocking the exits and there's about a dozen guys on each side. Not including the two men standing in the center. "I come bearing gifts." "Let's see what you got." The exchange is pretty Textbook Talk for the criminal element. And anybody that has their ear to the streets would be able to know that this arms deal is going down right here and right now. Which is why the Red Hood is here, perched high above on the edge of one of the fire escapes. He's crouched silently and unmoving, just peering down at the fools that have no idea the vengeance and the rage that is about to be released upon them. Beneath that red helmet of his, Jason smirks. It's probably also why Huntress is here, though it's out of her usual Little Italy stomping grounds. She's deep in Bat territory, and she knows it. But she also knows that if this deal goes down, there will be that many more guidos with guns that she'll end up having to deal with. Best way to nip that in the bud: Stop the weapons from getting that far. Instead of lurking on a fire escape, though, she's on an adjoining rooftop looking down at the people there. A couple of well-placed flashbomb rounds on each car, and these idiots won't know which way to turn. They boxed themselves in, and she can use that to her advantage. Using the shadow of her chosen building's water tower to camoflauge herself, she loads the first flashbomb into her crossbow and carefully tests her aim toward both cars before settling on the one to her left. "Surprise Mother Fuckers!" Red Hood is not a quiet vigilante. Not when he's looking for a fight. By the time his voice is registered, he's already dropping in from above. Both of his hands are gripped around huge pistols and he's kicking off shots one after another at the bad guys down below. "What the?!" "Get him!" As both Bad Leaders duck and cover, they are already sending orders to the twenty four other men that are already reaching for guns to see if they can't take out this crazy bastard that's decided to have a death wish the size of Crime Alley. It's about to be one crazy ass shootout. "Shit." THAT was not something Huntress was expecting. But she can play it by ear as well as the next person, and hastily fires off her first flashbang then reloads with her eyes closed and fires the second off at the other car based on her previous checks. Let's hope whoever that was that just screwed up her plan can handle it. If not, his own loss for getting in her way. Flashbombs going off are nothing to the helmet of the Red Hood. His feet hit the ground and he immediately crouches, letting bullets fly past him and he brings each of his guns up, firing off shots in front of him and behind him, picking off kneecaps and shoulders, which gives him a little more room to work with. Especially with people going down or dropping their guns to hold their bleeding limbs. "Nobody runs guns in my city without my permission." Red Hood snarls out, while trying to get a bead on where those flashbombs came from. He can't have a wild card messing up his moment. "Now somebody better ask nicely before I make you all dead." Huntress reloads with metal quarrels and again leaves the... red-masked person? ... to deal with the goons in the center of the alley while she kills their cars. They can't run away as fast without them, and it freaks the most newbie of the lackeys enough to maybe get them to leave and never come back. Two quarrels aim for the radiator of the first car, the other two at the second. As long as the cars haven't moved yet they won't be able to under their own power. While cars are being dealt with, Red Hood is dealing with the thugs. And here they come. Coming in for a little hand to hand action is probably not a good call, because the Red Hood is up on his feet and flipping the guns around to make them melee weapons. Block! Block! Spin Kick! And that one goes flying off to the side. Another one comes up behind Hood and he catches him in the throat with a stiff back kick. Whirling on his foot, he drops his other leg and leans into a shoulder roll over an incoming thug, flipping over him and shooting him in the back of the leg, as he comes back down on his feet. "Come on fellas. Don't make me have to reload. I hate reloading." Red Hood looks at the pools of blood gathering on the street. "And you're making a mess!" Huntress can hear the man's voice echoing up the walls of the alley. The hell? What the hell is this freak talking about? And ... it's too damned dark up here, she can't make out any details. And if that freak kills everyone, she can't find out where the gunrunners got their 'stock'. And that makes this entire night a damned waste of effort. Getting a hold of the zipline she'd already had prepred, she drops toward street level quickly and aims to land on top of a dumpster a little above the line of fire. Red Hood knows the sound of ziplines well and his body reacts before he even knows what's going to happen. A hand goes up and two bullets are sent in the air towards that zipline, whilst he comes back around to catch a fist to the helmet. That fist crunches against his helment and then a jump kick sends the man sprawling back against the brick wall! "I see you guys are working with better enforcers now." As some of the guys pick themselves up to regroup, the Red Hood turns his attention to the newest arrival. "This should be fun." A gasp, a snap, and a dumpster SLAM explain what the Hood's gunfire managed to do. It takes Huntress a moment to regain her bearings, one bullet having grazed her arm while the other actually managed to scrape the zipline and cause it to snap under her weight. One lucky thing happened, though. When she hit the dumpster, she fell off behind it and not into further gunfire. At least she's now sure that whomever this is, he's NOT one of the Bat's ilk. "What the hell's the matter with you, you asshole?" She looks out from where she's still crouched behind the dumpster while reloading her crossbow wincingly, then aims it at the red-masked man. "You fuck up MY bust and I'll ventilate you." "Oh great. You idiots brought the cops? Losers." Red Hood has both of his guns aimed at Huntress at this moment, while he doesn't really care too much about the guys getting away. He's pretty sure that she's the one that took their cars out and so he'll get back to them in a minute. "Nice use of the word ventilate, though. Very Godfather of you." Hood's quipping is only so he can get himself into a better position, in case he has to make with the quick getaway. Stalling. Huntress doesn't bother to answer the man immediately, and if he thinks she's got backup already, better for her. She can use that to her advantage. A quick glance at the surrounding walls and she uses a small throwing knife pulled from her belt to try and make a ricochet shot at the red-masked man's back. She's throwing with her injured arm, though, so her aim could be completely off. Now it's time to try for distraction. "Yeah, well, so sue me for resembling that remark." Distractions are bad. And even though Red Hood is spinning on his heels to get out of the way of the knife, that doesn't mean he's not shaken up by it. Not that anyone can see his face, but his movements are slower and more cautious now. That knife sliced right through his jacket. What a bitch! "Huh. Nice moves." He doesn't retaliate though. Not yet. He's planning an escape. "I'm a bit of a loose cannon myself. I don't think you wanna' find out how loose. So maybe you should make with the getting out of here and letting me handle my business. As a token of good faith? I'll even put these away." And yeah, the guns are put back into the holsters on his legs... only to have him hurl a pair of smoke pellets at Huntress! The instant Red out there starts to react to the thrown knife, Huntress fires two metal quarrels at him then charges out of her hiding place. The goons have all pretty much scattered or are down for the count so far as she can tell, and that means her chance of learning the name of their supplier is gone as well. JERK. She keeps charging despite the smoke pellets, holding her breath in case they're more than just camflauge-esque smoke. Those bolts that come at him are plugging right into his armor and that's no good. It actually stumbles him. He wasn't prepared for anything like that. "The hell?! This is brand new!" is shouted through the smoke. Red Hood, though, is not one to just take such things lying down. Or backed up against the wall. That's for damn sure. And he's already leaping up to grab onto the low hanging fire escape above and swing over the charging Huntress. Twisting his body in mid-air, he flings a pair of shurikens at her, while angling his body to land on top of one of the downed goons. That should protect his shoulder. Damn this guy's fast. He's about on par with the Bat, and that's ANNOYING. Huntress has to react fast herself to not slam into the wall, so she uses a cheesy old movie stunt she and her cousins back in Italy used to practice for sheer amusement value. She takes a few running steps UP THE WALL, then backflips to get clear and back toward the center of the alleyway again. And, while she's at it, she fires off another quarrel at the Red PITA. Aimed to take out one of his legs since the dead-on center mass shots clearly didn't even slow him down. She's aiming to land feet-first, and NOT on top of one of the downed goons. Annnnnd... now we're getting somewhere. The armor on his legs is not as potent as what's on his chest and when his leg gets hit and punctured, he's not really going to be doing too much moving. Well, he will, but not the way he wants to. "Oh! Bitch!" There's almost some laughter as he rolls off the goon and up to his feet. He's favoring the leg that's hurt but that's not going to stop him from fighting back. Maybe it is. Whatever. "Looks like it's time for me to go." And with another flick of his wrist, he's sending out a shuriken that sails past Huntress, on purpose and digs right into the wall. And there's a blinking light on it. That's blinking faster and faster. "See ya' 'round, Sweetheart." His Bogart impression is horrible, but a hand shoots upward and from his wrist shoots a jumpline that has him lifting into the air, one hand on his hurt leg and... KABOOM! Gotta' love those wonderful toys! Huntress flinches away from the shuriken, and when both the flashing LED in her peripheral vision and the Red PITA's abrupt departure add up to "Oh SHIT!" in her head, she immediately throws herself to one side away from the resulting explosion. Ears ringing, she can't hear approaching sirens, but she CAN see the red and blue lights. "FUCK." A hastily loaded zipline, and she's on her way back to the rooftop from whence this entire stupid MESS started. Damned pain in the ass... Category:Logs Category:RPLogs